


Our Love Is Written In The Stars.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Jealousy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "I'm Josie" Josie said as she stuck out her hand."I'm Jade. Wanna hang out?" Jade asked, as she shook it.Josie pursed her lips, and looked over at Hope, who was cuddled up to Landon, then looked back before jealousy could wash over her, "Sure"Summary:Taken place shortly after 1x12, Josie struggles with her crush on Hope, and Hope struggles with the fact she may of unintentionally hurt her best friend. Josie meets Jade Prescott, a beautiful, hot, mysteriously sassy vampire, and begins to fall under her spell.Hope? she doesn't like that very much.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Can we rewrite the stars? And remember who we really are?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope feels Josie pulling away, and she can’t let it happen. She refuses to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :D

Josie's eyes met Hope, Hope couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe her ears. Josie _had_ a crush on her? This Josie, this beautiful, sweet, gentle Josie? had a crush on her? She felt a sense of _relief,_ almost. Not knowing what she would've felt if Josie had a crush on somebody else. 

The next morning, Hope searched for Josie. She had a feeling the brunette was avoiding her, and it killed her. Why did it hurt her to know that Josie was avoiding her? even after knowing Josie liked her.

"Hey," Hope said as she walked over to Lizzie, who was sitting on the couch, "Have you seen Josie? I need to talk to her" 

"Not since this morning, sorry" Lizzie said, sincerely. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Hope shook her head, lying obviously, "No" she lied, "It's just about something between me and her"

Lizzie raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided it wasn't her business. "Okay, well I'll text you when I see her, okay?" 

"Thank you" Hope smiled as she walked away. 

_Love is written in the stars and it happens to be between you and I_

Hope wandered around more, that's when she saw Josie sitting outside, by a tree. 

"Josie" Hope called, Josie looked over and smiled a bit, but she was still a bit awkward after her confession last night. Hope walked over to her. "Hey, I was looking for you, I started to get a bit worried when I couldn't find you"

"Oh well" Josie smiled, not exactly looking directly at Hope herself, and shrugged a little, "Guess you found me"

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, noticing the young girl's awkward behavior.

"Yeah," Josie replied, _quit_ _lying,_ said Josie's inner monologue. "I'm fine". 

Hope sat down, and Josie's demeanor changed again, shifting more awkwardly, and uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with Hope. "Josie.." Hope said softly, "You won't even look at me"

"Sorry.." Josie said quietly, "I guess I'm just tired"

Hope reached out for Josie's hand and intertwined her fingers with Josie's, "Are you sure you're okay? I feel like you've been avoiding me"

"I'm fine" Josie told her friend, "I promise, you don't need to worry about me" she smiled.

Hope smiled back, "Hate to break it to you, Jo" Hope began, "but worrying is kind've my thing" she told Josie, she felt Josie pull further away. "Please, Jo, tell me what's bothering you, don't close me off again. You're the closest thing to a best friend I have, you are my best friend, damn it" Hope begged.

"And you're mine" The other girl replied. Josie's eyes began to water, and her lips quivered, "I don't think it's fully gone," Josie confessed.

"What isn't fully gone?" Hope asked. She felt Josie pull her hand away, and she felt Josie begin to close her off again.

"My crush on you" Josie confessed, her lips quivered more, "I still like you, Hope. And I want it to stop, but it won't go away" Josie was fully crying now.

Hope moved closer,and made sure she was sitting closer to Josie, next to her best friend , she was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but seeing Josie cry was breaking her heart.

"Josie.." Hope began.

"I'm sorry.." Josie sobbed, "I'm really, really, sorry"

"Shh" Hope tried to hush her best friend, placing her hand on her shoulder, and wiping away Josie's tears, "Why are you apologizing, Jo?" 

"Because I'm here, falling for you, harder and harder, while you're with Landon" Josie confessed.

**_CRACK:_ ** Went the sound of Hope's heart.

"Oh Josie.." Hope began, her voice cracked a bit, "Josie, I'm so, so, sorry, I didn't realize-" Hope was cut off by Josie

"No," Josie said "don't apologize.You didn't do anything wrong" She told Hope. Josie stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I'm going for a walk, near the school" Josie lied, well not really. She was going to go for a walk just not near the school, but outside of the gates, by the woods. "I'll see you later, yeah?" 

Hope stood up and pulled her in for a hug. This caught Josie off guard, a bit, but she hugged her anyways. "What's this for?"

"Just be careful, okay?" Hope said to Josie, in a soft, spoken voice.

"Of course" Josie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update ASAP!💌💌


	2. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets Jade, and is drawn to her right away. Hope's not sure if she likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love triangle begins soon.

Hope anxiously waited for Josie to return. She couldn't help but feel nervous, whenever the younger girl wasn't by her side. 

"Hey beautiful," Said a voice, Hope, who was sitting on the couch near the library, looked, and saw Landon, who smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Landon" Hope smiled back. 

"You look worried, is everything okay?" Landon asked, sensing her tension. 

Hope nodded, "Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just.." she hesitated for a second, but continued. "Worried, about Josie"

"Why? What's the matter?" Landon asked, taking a seat next to her. 

The auburn haired girl sighed, "It's just..I can feel her pulling away, I can feel her begin to shut me out, and I'm scared she's not okay" Hope confessed. 

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Landon asked, "She's my friend too" 

Hope shook her head, the last thing she needed was Landon seeking out Josie and what was wrong. Hope knew exactly what it was, too. "No, it's fine." She told him, "She's my best friend, and I just have a tendency to worry"

Landon wrapped his arms around Hope, and she snuggled close, "I know the feeling" 

Josie came back into the school, she felt better after going for a walk. She felt bad about lying to Hope, but she just couldn't talk about her feelings at the moment. 

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Said a girl who approached her, The girl noticed Josie looking startled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you looked upset, and wanted to ask"

"It's okay" Josie smiled, "I'm Josie" she said, as she stuck her hand out. This girl was beautiful, she was hot, and she gave off a vibe of mystery and wonder. Josie felt attracted to that right away.   


"I'm Jade. Wanna hang out?" Jade asked, as she shook it. 

Josie pursed her lips, and looked over at Hope, who was cuddled up to Landon, then looked back before jealousy could wash over her. "Sure"

Josie and Jade headed out, and Hope caught a glimpse of her, "Jo!" She called out, Josie turned around and waved at her, but continued to walk with Jade. She turned her head towards Landon. "Who's that girl she went off with?" Hope asked.

"That's Jade Prescott," Landon told her. "I've heard people say she's a beautiful, hot, mysteriously sassy vampire"

Hope felt a pang of hurt, but she wasn't sure why, "Oh" was all she could mumble out.

Landon smiled at her, "Hey, don't worry. It's not like they're going to make out, or anything"

Hope laughed, "Yeah, you're right" she replied. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this vampire wasn't good for Josie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	3. Have me, have you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense fast between Josie and Jade. Is this real? or does Jade have another motive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Hosie is superior.

"I have a confession," Jade told Josie as they took a seat under a tree and stargazed.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Josie asked. 

"I already knew who you were before we talked," Jade confessed.

"I'm sure you did, I am the headmaster's daughter, after all" Josie told her. 

Jade shook her head again, "No, not that" She told her, Josie gave her a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" Josie asked. 

"I've seen you" Jade began, "In my dreams" 

Josie was silent, then she spoke again, "You're **_her_**. Aren't you?" Josie asked.

"Who?" Jade asked, confused. 

"You're the girl who I kept dreaming about. My protector" Josie told her. 

"I guess I am," Jade said softly. Their eyes met. "I feel like I should kiss you, right now" she whispered.

"I think you should too," Josie whispered back. Jade leaned in and their lips connected. 

"Tell me something, Josie" Jade whispered between kisses, "Why is it you let yourself hurt so simply?"

"What do you mean?" Josie asked.

"I know you're in love with Mikaelson. But she's always off with Bird Man" Jade told her.

"I'm not thinking about her, or bird man, right now" Josie whispered, "just shut up and kiss me"

"No problem" Jade whispered, as their kisses deepened.  


Josie allowed herself to be free with Jade, the love she felt for Hope suddenly disappeared, and she was there, with Jade, and letting herself be willed away, by Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below!


	4. Battle Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Josie plan to go for a date. Hope confronts Jade, but Jade surprises her by confronting her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hmm// tension is rising//

Josie and Jade came back, smirking at each other, but also trying to hide the fact they almost did the _deed._ Josie held back the last second though, she didn't want to have sex with somebody she only knew through her dreams. Jade agreed.

"That was fun," Jade smiled. 

"It was," Josie agreed. "I haven't had this much fun in a while"

"We could always do it again," Jade smirked. 

"I'd like that," Joise said, she held Jade's hand. "Are you free this weekend?" 

"Yeah, it's the weekend" Jade giggled.

Josie smiled and rolled her eyes, "No, you know what I mean"

"oh yeah?" Jade asked, she leaned in and kissed Josie, "Why don't you tell me?" 

"I'm asking you out on a date," Josie told her.

"Let me check my schedule," Jade smirked. "Oh, I'm free all weekend, it says always available for Josette Saltzman"

Josie grinned, "So, it's a date then?"

"mmm.." Jade pursed her lips, "yeah, it's a date" 

"I'm tired," Josie told her, "I'll see you Saturday?"

"Maybe sooner?" Jade asked, Josie kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, maybe sooner" Josie told her. "Goodnight, Jade"

"Goodnight, Jo" Jade smiled. They went their separate ways. 

Hope was watching from the top, she felt jealous, angry, and protective. But she couldn't understand why she felt that way. 

"Hey" Hope said as she walked over to Jade, "You're Jade Prescott, right?" 

"Depends on who's asking" Jade replied, "Are you a cop?" 

Jade laughed when Hope looked worried, "Relax, I'm joking. Yes, I'm Jade Prescott. And you're Hope Mikaelson.”

"That I am" Hope replied, "I'm also Josie's best friend"

"I can tell." Jade replied. "She speaks very highly of you"

"I'm glad to hear that," Hope smiled. 

"Yeah, it's too bad you spend so much time with Bird Man" Jade said in a snarky tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope asked, suddenly defensive. Who is this girl? and what is she trying to do? make Josie pull away more?

"You know what I mean, Hope" Jade said, "You know Josie's in love with you, and yet all I can see is you blow her off for Landon"

"I.." Hope was caught off guard. Did Josie feel this way?

"You what?" Jade asked, eyebrow raised, "Josie told me about the times you blew her off to hang out with Bird Man, she wasn't happy"

"I didn't know that.." Hope confessed. _**Well shit, now she feels fucking awful**_. She felt her self begin to cry. 

"and it's fine that you didn't" Jade smiled, "I understand you're in love, you just gotta make time for her too"

"I will" Hope said as she felt tears drip down her face, "I have to make it up to her"

"You do that, Mikaelson" Jade said sweetly, "In the meantime, Jo and I are going on a date this Saturday, I want to surprise her."

"Oh.." Hope said, "that's great."

"What do I do?" Jade asked. 

"Umm" Hope wiped away her tears. "Make her some sandwiches, and take her on a picnic by the lake. She'll like that" 

"Thanks, Mikaelson," Jade told her. With that, Jade left. Leaving Hope crying. 

Yet, she had no idea why she was crying.

She knew deep down, why though, she just drove the girl she loves, right into the arms of another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?


	5. Jade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's personality changed. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride<3

Ever since meeting Jade, Josie started to act differently. It worried Hope, it worried Lizzie, it worried Alaric. It worried all of her friends. 

"Jo, can we please talk?" Lizzie begged her twin. Desperation in her voice to break through to her.

"Talk about what?" Josie asked as she combed her hair.

"Jo, ever since you met that girl." Lizzie began; "you have not really been our Josie anymore."

Josie scoffed, "I'm still Josie, silly. I literally met Jade two days ago." Josie argued.

"And yet you two started making out right away.." Lizzie commented, "Jo, please, open up to me." 

"There's nothing to open up about," Josie argued, "okay?" 

Lizzie sighed. There was no point; was there?. "Okay.." she said softly.

Josie felt bad, so she walked over to her sister and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry about me; Lizzie, okay?" 

"I'll try." Lizzie replied with a sigh. Jo smiled and then left the room. The blonde took out her phone and texted Hope.

* * *

_ Lizzie: There's something off about her. _

_ Hope: who? _

_ Lizzie: Josie, duh? _

_ Hope: You noticed too? _

_ Lizzie: I'm her twin, I kind of notice everything.  _

_ Hope: I'm telling you.. that girl is suspicious. _

_ Lizzie: Jade? _

_ Hope: YES! She swoops in, almost hooks up with our Josie the first day they fricking meet, and then she's gone. _

_ Lizzie: what do we do? _

_ Hope: Dunno, maybe talk to Josie? _

_ Lizzie: I tried.. she won't talk. Maybe try talking to Jade? _

_ Hope: I tried, she's kind of overprotective already of her. _

_ Lizzie: What if I talked to Jade, and you get Josie to open up? _

_ Hope: she's here right now, let's try it.  _

_ Lizzie: Call me if it works. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love u all


	6. Time Is Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is growing more and more jealous of Josie and Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Hope watched from afar as Josie began to make out with Jade. Jade's hands going where Hope prayed to the Gods it wouldn't. Just by Josie's stomach. Hope seethed with jealousy, her nails digging into her hands so tightly that she was bleeding.

"Hope, are you okay?" Said a voice that pulled Hope out of her jealous mindset.

"Huh?" She said, she saw Landon looking at her, "I'm okay,"

"You've been staring at Josie and Jade making out for the past 15 minutes." Landon pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hope nodded as she placed a kiss on Landon's cheek. "I'm fine, I just have a bad feeling about her."

"Who? Jade?" Landon asked, Hope nodded. "Oh," he chuckled, "Don't worry about her. I've heard about her reputation but I bet they're just rumors."

"Rep? What rep?" Hope asked. 

"That Jade will make a girl fall in love with her, make out with her, do _the deed_ with her.." Landon paused when he saw Hope roll her eyes.

"You can sex, you know." Hope interrupted, sounding disinterested and annoyed as hell. . 

Landon cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Anyways, after they have sex, she tries to turn them." He continued.

"What?" Hope asked, overwhelmed with anger and jealousy. "Do you think she's gonna do that to our Josie?" She stands up, ready to rip a person's head off.

"No." Landon said quickly, trying to relax the seething tribrid, "I overheard from Raf that Jade's been pining over Josie for a while. Said something about 'having the hots' for her." 

Hope clenched her jaw tightly and she shut her eyes, "I see." she said. "Excuse me." she gets up.

"Where are you going?" Landon called.

"I need to cool off!" Hope yelled back. 

She ran out of the dining room and ran into the gym. She started punching a punching bag. _Stupid vampire bitch, stealing my Josie, making out with my Josie. making my Josie fall under her stupid, stupid spell!_ She growled, punching the bag harder. _I should fucking kill her, Maybe I will, for taking my Josie away from me_ she kept punching, _who does she think she is anyway? so what if she's beautiful with golden blonde hair and the prettiest eye color. Josie's MY Josie, not hers. she can go find her own Josie, she needs to lay off mine._ She growled louder as she punched the bag again and again, _"FUCK!"_ She cursed, she kept punching, anger and jealousy seething inside of her. _Maybe she has my Josie under some kind of Stockholm syndrome spell. That's possible right? She's friends with some witch bitch named Wendy or whatever the fuck her name is, I could really careless._ She punches the bag and again, getting angrier and angrier, more and more jealous. Her blood boiling she felt like destroying everything in her path.

"Hope?" Said a voice, Hope jumped and spun around to see Josie and _her._

"Hi Josie." Hope said with a fake smile, "What's up?" 

"I want you to meet Jade," Josie said, "Jade, meet Hope, my best friend."

"So we've met," Jade smirked, making Hope ball her hands into a fist. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know," Hope fake smiled, "Just been doing so punching." 

"I see," Jade smirked, knowing just how to piss the tribrid off. "Well, come on Jo, let's go." 

"Okay." Josie said, her face melting into adoration as she smiled at Jade. Hope's fingernails sank deeper into her skin and she gritted her teeth, when Josie turned her head back to Hope, Hope smiled. "Bye Hope."

"Bye Jo." Hope fake smiled. Once she was out of her sight, she started to punch the bag, _harder and harder and harder, punching and punching and punching,_ suddenly, the bag flew off it's chain and fell on the ground, _"Fuck!"_ she cursed again. She found herself crying, "Stupid, stupid bitch!" she growled. 

Her jealousy was just burning her alive, it hurt and she didn't know what the hell to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!


End file.
